Seal of Aravas
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [WIP] Vegeta is taken by surprise and drug before a foreign court to stand charges of destruction. But a mysterious woman is about to change his life.
1. Chapter 1 The Damage Has Been Done

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of Dragonball Z with the exception the is fanfic.  
  
Seal of Aravas By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 1 - The Damage Has Been Done  
  
He stood shackled before a packed courtroom. The shackles somehow suppressed his ki, he was unable to break free of them. How they had caught him was embarrassing for someone of his strength. He was not completely sure of where he was. The room was lit from torches placed strategically around the room, yet there was no smoke lingering in the air. It was a circular room, with an entrance in the front and back. He stood in front of a panel of five judges, seated on a circular dais set six feet up from the floor of the room. They were dressed in long black robes that covered their entire bodies with the exception of their hands. Hooded conteness stared at him; he could not see their eyes. This worried him slightly. He usually could tell a man's strength from his expression and eyes.  
  
"You have been brought before this court, outlander, to face charges of the most serious of natures.", said the hooded figure in the center. "You have broken the Seal of Aravas, for this crime, death is the only sentence."  
  
"What?!?" Vegeta said. "I have not broken anything that belongs to you, whoever you are!" staring angrily at the figure, wishing he could power up a show these weaklings who they are talking too. "I am the Prince of Saiyans, and your court has no power over me, I demand that you release me immediately."  
  
"Outlander, you have been sentenced by this court, which controls the destiny of this land. You will be put to death immediately." the figure spoke ominously, rising and gesturing for the guards to take the prisoner away.  
  
"Hold" came a voice from behind Vegeta. "I wasn't aware that I had given this court the complete authority to pass death judgments without my approval."  
  
Vegeta turned to find a beautiful women striding down between a path of kneeling people. Her blue hair flowed like water over her shoulders and down her back, rippling like the waves striking a beach. Her eyes where bluer than the sky he had been contemplating when he was captured. Eyes that seem to be catching fire and sparking with anger. The overall effect was devastating beautiful, whoever she was, though she had to be someone of importance, judging by the reactions of the people in the courtroom.  
  
"My Liege" said the center judge, his head bowed and fisted hand brought to his chest. "I was not aware you where back and did not want to trouble you with this matter. He is only an outlander, not one of your people to worry about."  
  
"But, you forget Yamcha, any person, outlander or underworlder, falls under my jurisdiction." she said looking sternly at the judge. Turning to Vegeta, she surveyed the man standing before her. "Bring him to my chambers, I will speak with him." she told the nearest guard. Then swept out of the courtroom.  
  
Who was that?, thought Vegeta, jerking his hands away from the guard who was attempting to drag him out of the courtroom. Giving the guard a menacing look, he straightened his shoulders and turned resolutely to follow the guard.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
That Yamcha, always trying to overstep his bounds. If I hadn't arrived when I did, that outlander would have been as good as dead. His hatred of anything not of our own; will someday be his downfall. Doesn't he realize that we cannot go on like this anymore?, thought Princess Bulma  
  
Ever since she had taken over the leadership of this hidden kingdom, Yamcha had been trying to take it away, either through deceit or treachery.  
  
Well, I am a lot stronger than he is, so he will never break me. I cannot let it happen, for my peoples' sake. They would suffer under his dictatorship.  
  
Entering the spacious outer chamber of her apartments, she stood for a moment to contemplate what she was going to do with this outlander. She had almost been overwhelmed by his incredibly dark eyes when he had turn at the sound of her voice. And that body, he had only been clad in torn tight black spandex shorts and sweaty white tank top, leaving nothing to the imagination. Those muscles..  
  
"What am I thinking?" she murmured. I must be going crazy, thinking such thoughts. It has been so long since her last encounter. Before she took over the job of leading her people. How long had it been since she had felt a warm body pressed to hers, stroking her to a frenzy."Stop it!", she shouted to herself, not realizing she had spoken the words out loud until they echoed back throughout the room.  
  
"Damn", she said as she strode across the room to the table set on the balcony. Chi Chi appeared as she seated herself with a plate of fruit and a large glass of iced tea.  
  
"Thank you, Chi Chi. I have been traveling all day and haven't had a bit to eat."  
  
"Oh, you are so welcome, my lady. Was your journey a successful one?" Chi Chi said inquiringly.  
  
"It seems to have been, at least I hope so." Bulma sighed. "If this training pays off, we won't have to worry about anything again."  
  
A knock sounded across the chamber, Chi Chi hurrying to open the door, gasped as she saw the shackled man between the two guards. "My lady, the guards.."  
  
"I know Chi Chi, have them bring him in." Bulma stated.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I stared around the chamber as I was led across the room toward the woman I had seen in the courtroom. It was a large, marble tiled room with simple designs that gave off the impression of something larger. The woman was sitting at a small circular table eating.  
  
She was appraising him as he strode confidently across the room, with an unmistaken regal bearing. Hmm, this is interesting, she thought. She also sensed something else, strength, suppressed but still there. The suppression cuffs, she noticed the metal bonds about his wrists. So, he is strong enough that they needed to suppress his internal strength. This is very interesting...  
  
He stood, feet spread to help balance himself, those damn cuffs where throwing his system out of wack. Arrogantly he stared down his nose at the woman before him.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. I demand to be released at once." he growled.  
  
So, a prince, she thought. And an arrogant one at that. Well, two can play at this game.  
  
"I don't think so, you are in my kingdom and what I say goes. Now, would you like to know what your sentence is to be or would you rather I just have the guards kill you now.", she sneered back at him. Well, let's see what he does now.  
  
"Release me and I will show you who is more powerful here." he shouted holding his hand up to indicate the suppression cuffs.  
  
"Oh, I soo scared." she simpered. An evil smile crossing her lips as she pointed a finger at the cuffs. They broke apart, but the rings of each cuff still remain locked about each wrist. "I suggest you shut up and sit down, now." she stated, the smirk still remaining in place on her face. Pointing to a chair, which pulled itself away from the table and slid across the room to where he was standing.  
  
"Sit, now"  
  
He felt an uncontrollable urge to sit, as if a large hand was pressing against his legs and back. He struggled, unsuccessfully, not to sit as he was directed by this obnoxious woman. As his body fell into the chair the pressure was released and he could breathe easier.  
  
"So, a Prince. Well, Prince, were you informed of the charges against you?" she stated sarcastically.  
  
He sneered at her words, not deeming to answer her.  
  
"Well, you have broken the sacred Seal of Aravas. This seal is what has protected our kingdom for many centuries. By destroying it, as you have done, you have endangered the lives of every single person in this kingdom." she stated coolly.  
  
"Normally punishment for such a heinous crime would warrant immediate death. But, I feel that you are going to have to make retribution to this kingdom. That is the only way in which this kingdom will survive." She looked at the papers that had appeared on the table. "If you agree to this contract, you will not only be released to return to your world, but will also be allowed the freedom of becoming a citizen here if you wish."  
  
"Why would I want to help you?" he snarled.  
  
"Well", she said as she stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of his chair. Placing her hands on the arms and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "It is either that, or I will give you to the executioner, who has been wanted to try out his new torture techniques, but hasn't had any volunteers."  
  
"I will give you till the morning to decide." she said as she stood back up. "Guards, you are dismissed. Return to your duties."  
  
"Chi Chi, please prepare the guest room for Prince Vegeta. And please, find him some suitable clothing.", turning back to her lunch.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Chi Chi answered, looking nervously at the dark man. "If you will come this way, sir, I will show you to your room."  
  
He didn't move, just stared at the sea of blue curls cascading over her back like a waterfall. Vegeta wondered what it would be like to plunge his hands into that rich silk, to bury his nose in the softness. Her scent still lingered around him from when she had bent over him in the chair, and he could not seem to shake himself of the sudden lustful thoughts that came unbiddeningly to his mind. Growling to himself at such thoughts he shook his head to clear it.  
  
"Yes, did you want something else." she said turning to catch him staring at her intently.  
  
"I have no need of your stupid contracts. I will destroy you for this insult to me. You and your pathetic kingdom", he growled as he stood and strode towards her.  
  
"You really are an arrogant son of a bitch, aren't you." she said, raising her hand towards him as if to stay him off.  
  
"Do you really think your pitiful attempts at keeping me bound will stop me. Even without my ki, I am stronger than you" he growled, advancing purposefully.  
  
"Oh, really." she laughed. Letting him get within inches of her and then suddenly it seemed as if he had run face first into a solid wall. He moved his hands up towards her throat only to feel his feet being lifted from the ground. "What is this?" he growled, unable to move a single finger, his hands outstretched almost encircling her neck.  
  
She stepped back from him, circling round his body, which was suspended slightly away from the floor. "You aren't the only one with power here" she giggled. "I know that you are strong, I can feel it. That is the only reason that I am letting you live, so I suggest you take a moment to evaluate your situation and make the best of it."  
  
"I am offering you the chance to live and return back to your training" she said. Seeing the startled look in his eyes, "Yes, I know what you where doing before you where captured. I also am offering you the opportunity to become even stronger than you are now." With a flick of her wrist he was lowered to the ground and released from the hold that had prevented him from attacking her.  
  
"Now, Chi Chi is waiting to take you to your chamber, so that you may bath and rest. Please join me for dinner this evening and we shall discuss your contract in further detail." With that said Bulma turned her back to him and sat back down to finish her meal.  
  
He stared at her back unable to believe that she had just stopped him with no apparent movement other than the raising of her hand toward him. This intrigued him; with the shackles on he could not seem to sense other ki levels as he normally could. Could this woman be as strong as he? Impossible, he was the strongest man alive, he thought. Maybe I'll just see what this woman has to offer, I can always kill her later. He turned to find the servant was standing in a doorway on the other side of the room. He strode purposefully across the room and followed the women up a spiral staircase and down a short hallway. Both the staircase and the hallway where made up from the same marble tiling that was in the entrance hall.  
  
"This is your room, sir. I have taken the liberty of providing you with suitable clothing. The bath is just through those doors" she said gesturing to the door on the left hand side of the room. "I will be back at six to get you for dinner. Have a nice afternoon." with that she turned closing the door behind her. He spun around to the door as he heard a lock slide shut. Turning the doorknob he found that he was now locked into the room. Wonderful, not only can I not use my ki to blast out of here, I have to locked up like a truant child. Well at least it is a comfortable prison, he said staring around the room that he had been brought to.  
  
It was a large room, much like the one that he had had as a child back on Vegetassi. Cool light green marble tiling covered the floor, with strategically placed area rugs, in forest green color, accented the light oak furniture. A large bed placed against the right wall, was big enough to sleep three or four people, was also covered in a multi-green covered throw, with green satin sheets and a generous amount of pillows. Just to the right of the door leading to the bathroom was a fireplace with two winged armchairs in front. On the wall ahead of him was a pair of French doors which looked like they lead to a balcony.  
  
Striding across the room, he opened the doors to look out over a beautiful garden that seem to stretch back until it almost met the hillside in the distance. Turning away from the balcony he saw that several garments had been laid out across the bed. Picking up the clothing he saw that they were like the clothing that he normally wore when he was not training. Except for the shirt, it did not seem to have any buttons. It looked like a pull over shirt with lacing up the top half. Oh, well, better that nothing, he thought.  
  
Taking the clothing, he walked in the luxurious bathroom. It had a sunken bathtub that could easily hold three people with jets all around the interior. Thick green towels had been laid on the steps leading down into the tub and water was foaming and bubbling madly as the stream rose from the hot water. Striping down to nothing, he slipped into the hot water, moaning softly as the jets gently caressed his knotted muscles. I could easily get used to this, he thought enjoying the hot water as it bubbled and foamed across his tired and aching body. He put his head back and relaxed letting the water loosen his muscles and relax his soul. He could worry about that blasted woman's offer later.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
This is chapter one. More to come only with reviews. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of Dragonball Z with the exception this fanfic.  
  
Seal of Aravas By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 2 - The Contract  
  
Princess Bulma watched as Chi Chi escorted Prince Vegeta from the hall to his chambers. Man, that was a close one, she thought. Another second and he would have gotten a hold of me, and even with the suppression cuffs he could have done some damage to me. She always had a sense of the inner strength of people, ever since she was a child and her parents had discovered her latent abilities. Telepathy, telekinesis, and empathy had been rated very high in her family. Normally only one-ability would manifest in a generation, but in her case she had all three.  
  
Leaning back in her chair, she reached out her mind and found his, it seemed that he had calmed down sufficiently to be relaxing, finally. Withdrawing without his notice, she turned her attention back to the meal the Chi Chi had prepared, she was starving. The training she had been working on was taking quite a bit of her energy and she didn't seem to have enough time to eat between sessions. All she could do was work harder and hope that Vegeta would agree to the contract. She could really use his strength and determination soon, especially with that little display Yamcha had pulled today.  
  
I am really going to have to do something about him soon, or there is going to be trouble. Rumors had been abounding lately, about how the kingdom was doomed and that I was not doing anything about it. It is even worse now that that idiot upstairs went and destroyed the Seal of Aravas. I only hope that we have time to rectify this matter before disaster befalls us, she shivered at the thought.  
  
Pushing back from the table, she discovered that she had lost what little appetite she had. I need a bath and about a week worth of sleep, she yawned as she crossed the hall to the circular staircase that Chi Chi and Vegeta had climbed not long ago. Striding down to the end of the hallway she entered through a set of double oaken doors.  
  
"My Lady, I have prepared your bath, I knew that you would be wanting one before resting." came Chi Chi's voice from the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh, thank you Chi Chi. I really appreciate it I am so tired. Please wake me before dinner." Bulma said through another yawn. Smiling at Chi Chi as she left, she closed the bedroom doors quietly and proceeded into the bathroom, striping out of her training clothes as she walked toward the steaming tub. The bathroom was large and beautiful, done in light gold and cream colors with blooming flowers and plants tucked into every available space. It almost looked like an indoor jungle. The sunken tub had steps that led into the swirling water, which at that moment look so inviting, that it took all Bulma's willpower not to dive in.  
  
Removing her bra and panties she stood for a moment at the end of the tub, arms stretched high over head. Her breasts shifted with the stretch and her well-toned body gloried in the sensation of freedom from constricting clothing. She slowly sank into the tub, hot water caressing her tired limbs and releasing her from the worries she had. I will worry about Vegeta and that contract later, she thought, but just the thought of him stirred her unconsciously. She closed her eyes remembering those deep ebony eyes that had almost poured into her soul. His fingers, though spread to closed about her throat, had been long, slender, and masculine, looked like they could easily caress away her cares and bring her to satiation.  
  
What am I doing?, she bolted upright in the tub, her eyes snapping open. Fantasizing about a man who just tried to kill me and who is a total arrogant jackass. I really must be tired, I am losing it., she thought.  
  
Purposefully, she strode out of the tub, grabbing up one of the thick cream colored towels waiting beside the steps. Wrapping it sarong style around her naked body, she strolled into her bedroom and plucked a soft silk nightshirt from her dresser. Dropping the towel and kicking into the corner, she pulled the nightshirt over her head and settled it around her hips. Yawning loudly again, she crawled into the large four-postered bed and under the cream colored satin sheets. Sleep came quickly and ebony eyes filled her dreams.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
I give up, thought Vegeta struggling with the lacing on the shirt that dratted servant had left. He couldn't seem to get the lacing to cooperate, I just leave it undone. Striding across the room to the mirror, he surveyed his appearance. I will have to say that this does not look bad at all., he smirked at his reflection. Hearing a knock at the door he strode across the room as the door swung inward. Expecting the servant, he was surprised to see a head, with a long blue braid curled around the top like a coronet, peeking around the door jam.  
  
"Oh, hello Vegeta, I was just wanting to see if you wanted to walk down with me to dinner." Bulma said as she came around the door. His breathing stopped momentarily at the figure in front of him; she was dressed in a long flowing cream-colored gown that was cut to show off her spectacular figure. Shaking his head to clear these unwanted thoughts. "Who are you? You still have not introduced yourself to me yet." he stated in a low voice, trying to compose his thoughts.  
  
"I haven't," she said in surprise. "I am Princess Bulma, Ruler of Aravas. You seem to be in a better mood after your rest. Would you like some dinner?", holding out her arm to him to escort him down the hall.  
  
He looked down at her arm and growled lightly, "Better mood, huh. I would be in a better mood if I had these damn cuffs off and was long gone from here."  
  
A sad smile crossed her face, "I am sorry Vegeta, but until I can trust you, I cannot remove those cuffs. But in the morning, after you have made your decision about the contract, which we will discuss tonight, I may be inclined to at least change the power settings so that you can use some of your powers." Standing back and looking at him carefully, thinking that he looked wonderful in the clothes that Chi Chi had left him. "Now, how about some dinner, I am sure that you are hungry." Turning back to the door, she proceeded to walk down the hallway. Looking back over her shoulder she saw that he had stopped in the doorway. "Come on", she teased lightly. "We don't have all night", giggling quietly she turned and lightly descended the spiral staircase to the outer chamber.  
  
Following her down into the out chamber, Vegeta saw that she was standing next to the circular table on the balcony, the same table she had been at earlier this morning. Except now it was set for two people with candles illuminating the dinnerware. She stood by her chair looking up at him expectantly, as he crossed the room. He totally ignored her and sat down in the seat across from her. Fine, if he wants to be that way, jackass., she thought as she pulled out her chair and set down.  
  
No sooner than she sat, that a white livery coated butler appeared and placed salads and wineglasses in front of each of them. Vegeta stared down at the plate full unrecognizable food, "What is this?" he said poking at it with a fork. "It's a salad Vegeta, one of the dishes that come with our dinner." Bulma commented as she picked up her fork to take a bit of the lettuce. "What, you don't like salads?" she said.  
  
"No, this isn't food fit for a Saiyan. I only eat meat and in large quantities." he snapped.  
  
"Well, I am soo sorry" she said sarcastically. "But since you are in my household, you will eat whatever is given to you. But," seeing his mutinous expression "I will ensure that you get enough to satisfy your appetite."  
  
Finishing their salads, the plates were removed and the main course served. "Could you please bring an extra large portion for Vegeta, Mr. Beck. I seems that Saiyans have a very hearty appetite." she said when the butler reappeared. "Of course, madam. Right away." he said leaving to get the additional food.  
  
"Now, let's us talk about your contract." Bulma said looking over at Vegeta who was eating quite quickly, yet with manners. Vegeta looked up, slightly distracted from his food. Even though it was not what he was used to, it was good.  
  
The contract appeared at her fingertips. Seeing his startled expression, "It is one of my powers." she explained. "I may even be able to teach you, depending on how your mind functions. Oh, don't look so upset, I don't mean that you are dumb or anything", seeing the fierce expression cross his face. "But I will not go into that know. Your contract will consist of three subcontracts, each one must be fulfilled for the contract to be complete and your sentence nullified. If any one of the items is not complete, then unfortunately I will have to finish the sentencing that the council decreed, your immediate execution." she looked at him seriously. "You will only be told each task as they come to pass, this main contract provides for your lodging, the room that you occupy now will be yours for the duration of your stay with us. It provides for your meals, as much as you wish at anytime you desire. The kitchens are open to you whenever you feel hungry and the kitchen staff is on call twenty-four hours a day. It also provides for your specialized training for each upcoming task..."  
  
"What?!?" he bellowed standing up from his chair. "I do not need any assistance in training for any task. I am the strongest man alive and will not need your special training." Having just about enough of this nonsense, Vegeta pushed back his chair and prepared to leave the room.  
  
"Wait!" she cried, "If you are the strongest man alive, how did you get taken by my guards", she sneered. "I would think that you would be interested in learning the techniques that captured you."  
  
Whirling back around, he strode over to her chair towering above her trying to intimidate her. "I have no need of your special training, unless of course you mean something of the intimate nature", he said leering down at her. Her eyes flashed, turn from warm blue skies to hard cold ice in seconds.  
  
"Well" she said, looking his body up and down suggestively. "I wouldn't be sure that you could handle such training, since you are weak enough to be captured in the first place." Standing up and pushing him back from her, she strode across the balcony to lean against the banister, enjoying this banter completely. "I am sure that you would never survive. But, if you work hard at this training, you never know what might happen." she looked up at him from under half-lidded eyes.  
  
Advancing upon her, he placed his hands on either side of her body, effectively trapping her against the banister. Leaning down, his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered "I wouldn't be so sure about that woman. I think that it would be you who wouldn't be able to handle it." Laughing softly at the shivers that raced over her skin, he bent and inhaled her sweet fragrance; it was like vanilla and roses. Dipping his head to her neck, he breathed softly out against her skin, enjoying the reactions he was getting. She was so responsive to his presence.  
  
"Stop", she stammered slightly. Pushing him away, she strode back to the table, trying to control her emotions. He was so intoxicating, but she had known him barely half a day, she couldn't let herself react to him like this. Also, he was an arrogant jackass and she need to complete their business so she could escape to her room.  
  
"I will leave the contract here for you to review. If you have any questions, I will be glad to answer them in the morning." she turned and placed the papers next to his plate. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am suddenly very tired. Good night" and with that she strode purposefully across the room and up the stairs only breaking into a run after she was out of sight.  
  
~~*~~*~~ More to come, Chapter 3 - The Bargain Sealed. Please review, I will only add another chapter with 5 or more reviews. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Bargain Sealed?

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of Dragonball Z with the exception this fanfic.  
  
Seal of Aravas By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 3 - The Bargain Sealed?  
  
The night never seemed to be so long before. Bulma has spent quite a lot if it pacing up and down the floor in front of her fireplace thinking. What am I going to do about this attraction to Vegeta? I mean I have only known him less than a day and I cannot seem to get him out of my head, she thought stopping by one of the winged arm chairs in front of the fireplace. Flopping down into the chair, she put her chin on her fist and stared unseeingly into the empty fireplace. I cannot get all worked up over this. What if he doesn't agree to the contract? What if he does?, she just couldn't think about this anymore. Leaning her head back in the chair, she shut her eyes. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment, and then I'll get up and go to bed. That was the last thought in her mind before falling fast asleep, sitting up.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Vegeta stood on the balcony looking out into the night. What he really wanted to do was to fly away from here as fast as he could and never look back, but these damn cuffs where preventing him from even levitating a few inches of the ground. Damn woman, I can't even leave here when I want to. It seems I am trapped here. He had attempted to leave the room earlier after Bulma had fled upstairs, only to be stopped by the guards protecting her apartments.  
  
He had read through the contract she had left by his plate. It had taken all of his willpower not to tear it up into a million pieces. The damn thing was ludicrous. It spouted a bunch of legal terms that had his mind racing just trying to decipher the meaning behind each phrase. It didn't even outline the tasks that he had to complete, just stated that the tasks would be detailed as the time for the event came to pass, or something like that. He was tempted just to tell her to stick the contract where the sun doesn't shine and get the hell out of here.  
  
Well, I'll just have to see what she says in the morning, won't I. I will not let that pretty face deter me from getting out of here. Ugh, where did that come from?, thought Vegeta, thinking that he must be loosing his mind to think that woman was pretty. Turning away from the railing, he strode across the chamber to the staircase and down the hall to his room. Striping off the ridiculous clothing he had been forced to wear that evening, he slid naked in between the sheets of his bed, and lay back on the pillows, his arms crossed beneath his head. He really needed to get some sleep if he was going to deal with that woman in the morning. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, haunted by the alarmed blue eyes that had been trapped by his earlier that evening.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"My lady? My lady, wake up please" came the insistent voice into Bulma's sleep-deprived mind.  
  
"Huh," came the sleepy reply.  
  
"My lady, it is almost lunchtime, you really need to get up out of this chair." came the insistent voice again.  
  
"What!" Bulma said, bolting upright, now completely awake at the comment. "Lunchtime? But, but why didn't you wake me up earlier this morning." she said in a completely disgruntled voice. She stood up, feeling stiff and sore all over from sleeping in the chair all night. Well, not all night¸ she thought.  
  
"When I came in earlier you just looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake. I know how hard you have been working lately. So I decided to let you sleep in this morning." Chi Chi said contritely. "I hope that was all right, my lady."  
  
"Oh, I am not mad at you, but what about Vegeta. He was expecting me this morning so that he could give me his answer about the contract." Bulma said as she crossed to room to the closet to retrieve her training clothing, which consisted of dark blue spandex shorts that reached below her knee and a white and blue mid-length top, which had the neck cut out of it. Striding towards the bathroom she called out to Chi Chi who had followed her into the bath. "Well, what has the Prince of Saiyans been doing with himself, since I didn't show up this morning?" she said sarcastically as she slipped out of her nightshirt and stepped into the shower, washing quickly.  
  
"He ate just about everything in the kitchen. Mr. Beck has had to place another order in from the store just to feed that bottomless pit. I gave him some new training clothing that he demanded to be provided and then I had him escorted out to the gardens so that he wouldn't break anything else in the main hall." Chi Chi said with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Oh ho, I know that look, what did he do?" Bulma said as she stepped out of the shower wrapping a large cream towel around her wet body.  
  
"My lady, I wouldn't want to talk bad about the guests."  
  
"That has never stopped you before Chi Chi; you know that you can say anything you want. We have been friends since we both we little." Bulma said as she finished drying off and started putting on her training clothes.  
  
"He is just so egotistical. I mean he ordered everyone around this morning as if he was the king of the world and we where all his servants, expected to bow and scrap to his every whim. And then to top it all off, this is why I sent him outside, he went a broke that lovely Ming Vase that has been in the family for almost six generations and." Chi Chi's agitation was noticeable, as she paced up and down the bathroom floor.  
  
"It's alright Chi Chi, I understand. Don't worry about the vase; I will deal with Mr. High and Mighty in a little while. Now," Bulma interrupted, now fully dressed and getting very hungry, "shall we go downstairs and deal with my stomach and then I can deal with Vegeta and the contract." She said plaintively as her stomach made the announcement, loudly, that it was very empty and very hungry.  
  
"Oh, let's go, I am sure that the cooks have finished lunch since that was the reason that I came to get you." Chi Chi smiled as she held open the door for Bulma to pass as they headed down the hallway.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Your pride is going to get the best of you.," she yelled as she paced up and down in front of the garden bench. "Do you really want to die that badly, or is it just that you don't want to give in to a woman." Staring up at the figure who had his damn back to her, "Will you turn around and face me when I am speaking to you," she hissed angrily at him.  
  
"Oh, were you saying something, I thought it was just a fly or something." came the infuriating voice back, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"You asshole, I oughta just have the guards come and take you away now and I wouldn't have to put up with your bullshit anymore. What is you answer!?!" Bulma screeched, stomping across the intervening space between them and grabbing his arm to swing him around to face her. He tensed as he felt her hand on his arm, coming around he grabbed her hand and held it out and away from his body lifting her body so that she stood on tiptoe.  
  
"Now, you were saying." Vegeta stared irritably down at the woman. "I told you that I will not be dictated to like some common slave. Your contract is ridiculous, I will not sign it." Releasing his hold on her he watched as she staggered back, aghast at his words and touch.  
  
"I really have no choice then don't I," she said sadly. "I will have the executioner prepare for your arrival." she turned slowly; her shoulders slumped slightly as she started to walk away.  
  
"Just because I said that I won't sign the contract doesn't mean that I won't complete your pitiful tasks" came the amused voice behind her. She stopped, startled and turned back to find Vegeta standing directly behind her looking down into her eyes. His eyes where filled with a kind of malicious humor at her predicament.  
  
"You idiot, you let me rant and rave while you planned the whole time to accept my offer." she advanced on him again. He really was enjoying setting her off like this; she seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid of him. Everyone else that he knew was always scared of him and never wanted to be in his presence for too long. Yet, this woman, with her fiery spirit was willing to talk back to him at every degrading comment he made. I think that I am going to enjoy this time here, he thought as he watched her advance, her eyes flashing wildly.  
  
"Well you listen to me buster, if you fail to complete even one detail of the tasks that are set before you, I will cheerfully execute myself, do I make myself clear" she said as she poked him in the chest forcing him backwards with her fury. With that she flipped her head, her ponytail swinging around to slap him in the chest as she stalked back toward the house. He watched as her hips swayed with each furious step and grinned in pleasure at the sight.  
  
Damn arrogant idiot!, she ranted to herself. Just for that I am going to make him pay, laughing wickedly to herself. Oh, yes, he is going to pay big time.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: I am sorry that this is such a short chapter but I got writer's block about halfway through. Alright though, I know you are reading my story, by checking my counters, but I sure don't know what you think. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK (down on bended knee, begging pretty please). This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I really want to know what you all think. Do you have any ideas, etc..Please let me know.  
  
Thanks a bunch - DBZ Vegeta  
  
"Coming Soon: Chapter 4 - The Training Begins" - this chapter may take longer than the others, so please be patient. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of Dragonball Z with the exception this fanfic.  
  
Seal of Aravas By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 4 - The Training Begins  
  
"Dammit, Vegeta. We have been at this two weeks already and you still are not getting it." shouted Bulma. "How many times do I have to explain how the procedure works before you get it through that thick head of yours.", stomping across the open field toward him. "I mean, it is not that hard, you already have the telepathy down from your own race, and you can control you inner ki though energy waves. So why is it so hard for you to get the kinetics down." she stopped in front of the man who was struggling with the rope that had wound itself about his legs. He had been trying to get the rope to fly up the side of the tree he stood near and anchor itself at the top, but all he had succeeded in doing was to get tangled up in it.  
  
"I don't understand why I just can't fly up there and attach the damn thing instead of using this stupid kinetics of yours." he growled harshly, finally freeing himself from the tangle of ropes by disintegrating them with a small ki blast. Throwing what was left of them to the ground, he stood with his hands on his hips glaring down at her.  
  
"Ugh, why did you do that, now I'll have to get us another rope." she said wrinkling her nose up at him. "On second thought, this would be a good time for you to work with me to get it, and besides I have explained to you several times that during the first task you will not be able to use your ki." Sitting down on the ground cross-legged, she tugged on his shorts to get him to sit down beside her.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day. The first task is less than a week away and you are no where near prepared to handle it." she said squinting up at him.  
  
"I am tired of your hedging about this first task, when am I going to be informed about what I have to do?" he growled, stepping away from her tugging fingers. Glaring down at her, he was completely sick and tired of her games. "I am not going to do anything else until you tell me why I cannot use my ki for this task."  
  
Sighing, she stood back up, brushing the dirt and grass of the back of her training pants, not noticing that his gaze had followed her movements. "I've told you countless times that I cannot tell you the details yet, the only thing that I can tell you is that you will not be able to fly for this task." She gazed up at him wondering how he could be so handsome after all the training they had done today. She knew she had to look like a wreck, looking down at her mussed and dirty clothing and hands. Even rumpled and dirty, he looked delicious.  
  
"Well, let's get to it. Here I will demonstrate again.", sighing heavily as she sat back down on the ground. "Come on, sit down and open your mind to me." Sighing resignedly he sat down next to her and closed his eyes. Feeling her touch in his mind, he said through the link, *I don't believe that I am letting you do this.*  
  
*Oh, come on. It's not that bad. I promise I won't peak into your deepest, darkest thoughts.* she giggled though the mind connection. *Now,* she said, *Follow my mind again as we get the spare rope from the landing dock.*  
  
He concentrated as her mind firmly griped his. It seemed as if they were flying over the land and towards the landing dock in the distance. *I don't like this sensation.* he complained as a wave of vertigo came over him.  
  
*Hold on, were almost there. Do you feel how I am doing this? Remember you must concentrate on the item and then firmly grasp it, bring it back along the same path in which you approached it.* He suddenly felt the grasp of the rope; it was almost a tactile feeling as if he was holding it in his own two hands. *That's it, now bring it here.* she said encouragingly. He concentrated on the rope, returning along the path in which he had just traveled, speeding over the land. Hearing a thump next to him, he opened his eyes to stare down at the length of rope lying tangled at his feet.  
  
"That was great, now did you just realize that you did that by yourself." she grinned up at his startled expression. "But, you where there too, weren't you", he stammered, suddenly aware of a pounding headache beginning between his eyes.  
  
"Nope, I just went along for the ride. I think we have done enough for today. Let's go back and get some dinner, shall we." she said seeing the fleeting grimace that crossed his face and feeling the pain beginning to build in his mind.  
  
"Let's go then," she said as she stood and without looking back at him she turned and trudged off towards the palace.  
  
"Ha, I'll beat you back" he said as he flew past her, ruffling her hair, eager to be free of this pain in his head.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it", came the retort back. Looking back over his shoulder to smirk at her, he stopped suddenly noticing she had disappeared. Quickly scanning the area, he found that he could not see her. Shrugging, he powered up and flew off towards the palace. Dismissing her sudden disappearance as a pathetic attempt to trick him.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Landing lightly on the balcony, he turned to head across the room to the staircase so that he could take a shower before dinner. "What took you so long?", came a sweet voice from behind him. Seated on a bench against the wall of the house was Bulma. She had obviously showered and changed from her training clothes into a short dark blue dress that did wonders for her figure. She stood up and crossed the balcony towards him. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her long shapely legs as she walked towards him.  
  
"How in the blazes did you get back here so fast?" he snapped, coming back to his senses. "It took me nearly half an hour to get here from the training grounds."  
  
She stopped before him, wrinkling her nose at the smell coming off of him. Though it was really strong, she wasn't totally offended by it. It was a strong masculine odor, faintly permeated with the smell of sweat, pine and totally Vegeta. A smell that she could never get enough of.  
  
"Well, if you would pay attention during training, you would know that I ported' myself." she said looking serenely up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with humor. "Now hurry on and wash up, we are going out for dinner, and maybe I'll explain again about teleportation." Turning her back to him she sashayed seductively back across the balcony, throwing a glance over her shoulder, she found that he was still standing stock still. "You had better hurry up, you don't want to miss all the fun." she purred, laughing lightly at the surprised expression crossing his face. He nodded silently and turned away.  
  
Stalking angrily across to the staircase and down the hall to his room. "How in the hell do I get roped into agreeing with that stupid woman", he snarled to himself, tearing off his training clothes as his stomped into the bathroom. Heading for the shower, totaling ignoring the steaming water bubbling in the tub, he turned the water on to as hot as he could get it and let the spray caress his aching shoulders.  
  
"I swear, she gets more annoying with every passing day.", he thought, then remembering the look she had given him over her shoulder, that teasing come hither look that set his blood on fire. "I just can't stand it anymore"; he fumed silently his body aching with more than just sore muscles. Looking down, he was unsurprised to see that he had a raging erection. "Damn that woman, I swear I will just have to call her bluff the next time she tries to flirt with me", he smirked at the thought, thinking of her soft silky skin pressed against his. He imagined how his hands would caress her hips and bring her body to his lips, what her taste would be like when his lips devoured hers. Growling at the pictures that where flooding though his brain, he violently twisted the hot water off and poured on the icy cold water, just to cool his raging hormones.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Man, how long does it take a Saiyan Prince to shower and change for dinner?", thought Bulma, standing with her back to the railing on the balcony, her foot tapping restlessly. "If he doesn't hurry up, we will be late."  
  
Pushing off from the railing she strode toward the staircase, intent on dragging Vegeta out of his room so that they could make their reservations on time. She swung around the corner of the hallway and ran smack dab into a hard male object. Her hands came up instinctively to balance herself and she felt hot smooth skin beneath her fingertips. Hard muscular hands came up to cup around her elbows, steadying her. Reeling slightly, she quickly stepped back away from him, muttering apologies at running into him, not looking up from the floor.  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going, woman!", he snorted, trying to ignore the tingling feeling her touch had left on his hands and chest.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't taken so long, I wouldn't have to come looking for you," she retorted her eyes coming up from the floor. She stopped still at the sight of him, her mouth slightly agape at the sight before her. He looked incredible. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a tucked- in dark blue shirt that was left open about half way down his chest, showing the smooth tanned skin beneath. Her hands itched to feel that smooth hot skin again beneath her fingers. The blue highlights in his black hair matching perfectly with his shirt. His powerful shoulders seeming to be wider than before..  
  
"Oh my," a rush of heat spread through her body like lightning, making her feel weak and yet powerful. Licking her lips, she took another step back from him, willing herself not to reach out and touch his skin. Her body screamed out wanting to feel him against her. "Get control of yourself girl", she thought closing her eyes to block the sight of him, as she turned quickly away from him.  
  
"If you are ready, we can go now." her voice quaving slightly, she hurried back down the stairs and snagged her purse off the table by the door before rushing out to the waiting limo. A wicked grin of delight spread across his face as he followed her out.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The ride to the restaurant was silent, the tension in the limo thick enough to cut with a knife. Vegeta smirked as he looked over at Bulma as she tried to ignore his presence by staring out the window to the scenery passing by, but that didn't fool him since it was so dark out that she couldn't possibly see anything.  
  
The limo pulled up in front of a crowded entrance, drawing the attention of the people standing in line waiting for their turn. The guard that had been riding up front with the driver came around and opened the door and helped Bulma from the limo. Vegeta slid out behind her and looked around at the crowd of people scowling fiercely.  
  
"Quit scowling and try to look a little more pleasant" came the softly whispered retort from Bulma as she slid her hand around his elbow. His arm and other hand came up instinctively to remove her hand from his elbow. "Don't even think about it, jackass" she said from the corner of her mouth, as she smiled and waved to the bowing assembly. Striding forward, dragging a semi-reluctant Vegeta beside her, Bulma nodded regally to the people as she headed for the entrance.  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily as he let himself be pulled along, hearing the murmurs of the crowd surrounding them as they walked forward. :Don't they make a lovely couple.: :Who is that with the Princess?: :Isn't he the handsome one.: Ignoring the indignity of the showcase, he reminded himself that he was the Prince of all Saiyans and could care less what these commoners where saying.  
  
"Ah, mademoiselle Princess Bulma. It has been so long since you graced us with your presence." came a softly accented voice of an old man who hurried toward them. Clasping the hand that Bulma had held out to him, he brought it to his lips kissing her fingers softly.  
  
"Monsieur Robert, it is always a pleasure to see you again. Everything is looking lovely and I expect that the food will be as wonderful as always" she teased up to the old gentleman, whom she had known for as long as she could remember.  
  
"Always, mademoiselle and who is this unhappy looking gentleman." He said peering at Vegeta's scowling face.  
  
"This, Robert, is Prince Vegeta. He is visiting our country for an extended stay." she said waving a hand towards Vegeta. "Vegeta, this is Robert, one of our family's oldest and dearest friends." Vegeta inclined his head slightly toward the old man, acknowledging the introduction, knowing that if he didn't the woman would probably deny him his dinner.  
  
"My pleasure to meet you monsieur Prince Vegeta. If you would both follow me, I have prepared the Moonsong room for you to dine in." Robert said as he turned and led them across the dining room to a grand staircase.  
  
"Well if it isn't our beloved princess and the destroyer." came a sarcastic voice from behind them. Bulma spun around to find Yamcha staring arrogantly down at her. Vegeta turned also at the remembered voice and found himself facing the top judge who had sentenced him to death for the destruction of some stupid icon of their culture, of which he was still unsure of what it was. He was not wearing the hooded robes today and Vegeta could see that the man was powerful, yet no where near his own strength. Two scars dominated his features, one that ran from his forehead to his right check and another cross-shaped scar on his left check. His eyes hooded by heavy eyebrows glared fiercely down at Bulma, his black hair falling untidily about his shoulders.  
  
"I see that you seem to have forgotten what this man has done to our country." Yamcha snarled as he glared at Vegeta who was standing next to Bulma. "Next thing we will hear is that you will be marrying him, won't we Princess." he said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her cruelly up to him.  
  
"Your jealousy will get the better of you one of these days, Yamcha. Vegeta will rectify the problem he created, not make it worse by uttering traitorous lies." Seeing the surprised look in his eyes, "Yes, I know what you have been up to Yamcha, and I will not stand for it much longer." she glared up at him, ignoring the pain that was radiating through her arm from his malicious grip. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, "Stop, I will handle this." she glared at Vegeta who's hands were gripped into fist as he advanced towards them. Turning back to Yamcha she said, "I suggest you release me now, before I have my guards remove you to the prison where you really belong. And if I hear of anymore of your involvement in a plot against the kingdom, I will have you executed on the spot."  
  
Yamcha glared down at her as he released her. "This is not the last Princess" he spat. "You'll be sorry that you let him live, I promise you that." He spun away and stomped out of the restaurant, his cloak flying out behind him.  
  
"Well, that was interesting" she said as she adjusted the sleeve of her dress, "Oh Robert, quite fluttering, everything is alright." Looking up at the scowling Vegeta, "Are you ready for dinner, I know that I am." she said as she turned and strode up the stairs towards the second floor dining rooms. A baffled Vegeta followed after her as Robert hurried ahead of them to open the doors to the private dining room.  
  
"Robert" she said after entering the Moonsong room, "Please give us ten minutes before you start serving dinner."  
  
"Of course, mademoiselle" he said as he backed out of the room with a confused expression crossing his face, closing the door behind him.  
  
After the door had closed, Bulma strode angrily across the room to the table that had been setup next to the windows and snatched the bottle of wine and a glass off the table. "Do you want some?" she snapped as she poured a generous amount of the blood red liquid into the glass and consumed half in one gulp. Taking his silence as a no, she continued to rant.  
  
"I swear, that man has it in for me. Ever since I took over for father, he has been trying to displace the government.," she said as she angrily paced back and forth across the room. Vegeta leaned up against one of the walls, arms crossed against his chest, just watching her quietly as she stomped around venting her fury. It was a sight to behold, her eyes flashed with fire and her shoulders and breasts heaving with every harsh breath she took, her hand waving the wineglass around threatening to spill the contents everywhere.  
  
"I am going to have to do something about this or its going to be hell soon. And I already have enough to worry about with the first task less than a week away and father being a pain about.." she abruptly stopped her tirade and swung around to face him, a blush beginning to form across her checks.  
  
"A pain about what" came the query from the man leaning back against the wall, watching her face get redder by the moment.  
  
"Oh, um nothing. Are you hungry? They really do serve wonderful food here and I made sure to let Robert know that you have a large appetite. So you shouldn't go hungry at all and I just know that you will really like." her voice trailed off, realizing that she was babbling. Turning she strode over to the table and sat down looking out the window to the lightly lit path that led to the harbor. Hearing a scrap of a chair, she looked startled across the table to where Vegeta was pulling the chair out to sit down across from her.  
  
Robert's staff was punctual as ever and just as Vegeta sat down they came in bearing large trays of appetizers and a small table that was setup nearby to act as a serving island. Just as quickly as they entered, the staff served the first several courses of the meal and briskly departed.  
  
Looking at Vegeta over the rim of her glass of wine, she said "I promised to tell you about teleportation, if you are still interested." Vegeta looked up at her a frowned slightly at the glazed look in her eyes. Giggling lightly, she took the frown to be a yes and continued on waving her hand holding the glass around.  
  
"Teleportation in essence is the same as the kinetics that we were practicing this afternoon, but instead of an inanimate object being moved you move a living object. You can move yourself or even other people over great distances almost instantly. It can come in pretty handy if you have to get somewhere quickly. But, there are serious risks and you must be totally in control or you could kill yourself or others." she said hiccuping slightly at the end. "Oops, sorry. Oh, were was I. Ah, yes. The control is no different than the techniques you used to move the rope." she said as she reached forward to fill her empty wineglass.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing." she cried as he pulled the nearly empty bottle of wine away from her questing fingers. "You have had enough," he said as he pushed back his chair to help her out of hers. "I think it is time to go home now."  
  
"But, I was just going to show you how 'porting works" she said in a protesting voice as he pulled up out of her chair and escorted her toward the door.  
  
"You can show me in the morning." he muttered feeling silly at having to support her small body against his as she couldn't seem to keep her feet under her.  
  
"Stop it, I can walk by myself, thank you very much. I am after all the Princess of Aravas." she huffed, jerking unsteadily away from him. Squaring her shoulders, she strode purposely, if albeit, slightly crookedly out the door and down the staircase to the entrance.  
  
"Robert, that was a wonderful dinner. Thank you for your hospitality." she said as she met him at the door, Vegeta close at her heels insuring that she did not fall flat on her face.  
  
"Good night mademoiselle. Have a wonderful evening." came Robert's reply as she reeled lightly toward the limo and fell heavily into the seat. Leaning her head back against the headrest she closed her eyes against the sway of the car as Vegeta seated himself next to her and ordered the driver to take them back to the palace.  
  
"Dammit, I shouldn't have had that last glass of wine. I know that daddy is going to hear all about this and then he is going to get upset. But I can't let him now about what is going on. So how do I explain all of this." she wailed softly. Opening her eyes and turning toward Vegeta, "You won't tell him right." she cried looking hopefully up at him. Not waiting for him to answer she turned abruptly away and continued to rant about how her father was going to be so upset at her behavior.  
  
Vegeta tried to ignore her as they drove through the dark back to the palace but had a hard time as she keep bumping into him as she squirmed around in her seat. When the limo pulled up in front to her entrance, he shot out of the car as quickly as he could to get away from her.  
  
"Vegeta, come back here and help me, please." she squeaked as she got her heel caught on the carpet of the entranceway. He turned in time to see her falling towards the floor, reaching out her caught her under her arms and pulled her up against him.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Vegeta." she said as she snuggled up against his warm body. Closing her eyes to the spinning going on around her, she wrapped her arms up around his neck. He just so warm and his touch sent tingles though her where his hands touched her bare skin of her back. Her brain told her that she needed to move away from him, but her body just wouldn't respond to its commands, the feeling was so pleasurable that it didn't want to leave his warmth.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Vegeta looked down at the swaying woman clasped in his arms and bent down slightly to scoop her up into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing, put me down", she cried against his shoulder as he strode across the main hall to the staircase and carrying her down the hallway to her bedroom. Without breaking his stride, he pushed her door open and strode across to her bed, where he dropped her unceremoniously in the center. "Wait" she cried as he turned to leave. Scrambling up off the bed, slipping as her high heels lost their traction on the smooth floors, she kicked them off quickly as she hurried across the room to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Vegeta" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Growling fiercely, Vegeta turned suddenly, his lips quieting her cry as they swooped down to cover hers. Her hands were trapped as he circled her body with his and pulled her unresisting frame against his. His lips devoured hers in an unrelenting powerful kiss. Her head began to spin as heat shot throughout her body, her hands working their way out from under his arms came up to tangle in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers.  
  
Reaching behind him, Vegeta closed the door and picked her up slightly as he strode over to the bed. Leaning down he placed her body in the center and quickly covered it with his own. As his lips released hers, she moaned as they trailed down her neck to suckle at the pulse throbbing there. His hands trailed downward feeling her slight body beneath his as he cupped her full breast through her dress. Moaning as he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her erect nipple. Vegeta smiled softly against her throat at her moans. Reaching behind her he slide the zipper holding her dress together slowly downward as he stroked her skin softly. He pulled her dress down until her black lace bra was showing, her arms trapped by her dress top. Stretching his fingers out he caressed the soft skin of her breast that was pushed up by her bra. Dropping his head his lips traced a path where his fingers had been. Looking up to her face, he was startled to find that she had fallen asleep! "Dammit, just when I knew what I was going to do, she has to pass out!", he thought angrily. Sitting up, he quickly stripped the rest of her dress off of her, smarting over the perfection of her lean beautiful body. He stood up and pulled the covers up over her resignedly. Looking back down at the sleeping woman, he knew that he was going to need a very, very cold shower before he could sleep tonight.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: Whew, (whipping sweat off of brow), that was a hard chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Told ya there would be some lemon, but poor Vegeta, sorry about that. I hope the cold shower helps, but I don't think so. (shaking a finger back and forth). Naughty wasn't I. Well, tomorrow is another day and who knows what will happen. Soon the first task will arrive and will Vegeta be up to the task of completing it successfully or will he get himself killed. Also in the next chapter you get to find out what the Seal of Aravas really is, YAHHH.. I will try and keep only a week between chapters, but I work full time and am taking 12 semester hours of college so I have to find time in between all of that to right this. Well, no rest for the wicked I say.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading. -- - DBZ Vegeta  
  
Coming soon - Chapter 5 - The Seal and the First Task 


	5. Chapter 5 The Seal and The First Task

Author's Note: Classes are over!!! Classes are over!!! (Jumping up and down for joy). Someone remind me never to take 12 semester hours of college and work fulltime again..(whew!) Thank you to all of you who have been patiently waiting for this chapter. This chapter explains a lot of your questions you may have had so read on and enjoy. But please if you read, review. This is (was) my first fanfic, (sorry but I wrote a one-timer before finishing this chapter). I really would like your comments on if you think I should finish this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of Dragonball Z with the exception this fanfic.  
  
Seal of Aravas By DBZ Vegeta  
  
Chapter 5 - The Seal and The First Task  
  
He sat on the dusty ground with his back against a broken boulder enjoying the hot sun that beat down on his pleasantly tired body. Stretching his arms high above his head, he settled back down with right wrist propped on top of his upraised knee, his other leg stretch out along the ground. Tilting his head backwards, Vegeta reveled in the heat caressing his skin, he hadn't felt this warm since he had left Vegetassi. Idly stretching out his left hand he picked up a piece of broken rock beside him, rubbing his fingers absentmindedly across the rough surface. It had been a great workout today. The area was far from any civilization, which made it extremely helpful, since he did not have to hold back on his power. The area surrounding him bore testament to that thought as a large stretch of land was covered in gigantic craters from his powerful blasts. Unheedingly he crushed the stone in his hand, and then picking up another stone next to him, he began tossing it up and down lightly in his hand. The strange feel of unnatural indentions in the rock caught his attention. Bringing the rock closer to his face he could just barely make out what appeared to be writing. "Hmm, I wonder what it says", he thought languidly. "Well, whatever." tossing the stone carelessly over his shoulder. "Humph, it's time I got back to training." He stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of his black spandex training shorts. Looking back up at the sky one last time, he proceeded to walk towards a large pile of boulders intent on turning them into dust.  
  
"Umph," he grunted as the ground suddenly came up to meet his face. "What, I couldn't of tripped!" he thought, pushing his arms out to lever himself back into a standing position. But it was as if he was paralyzed and couldn't move a single muscle. He began to power up trying to us his ki to stand, but it seemed as is the gravity surrounding him had suddenly increased and he was flattened, his attempt at moving only a few inches almost futile. He suddenly heard movement all around him. There in front of him was a pair of black boots.  
  
"I think we have found the culprit. Hand me the cuffs, he seems to be a strong one." came a voice from above him.  
  
"We know, it is taking three of us to hold him, please hurry up and get those cuffs on and then we will knock him out," said a panting, slightly breathless voice from behind him. Vegeta could hear a clink of metal as a pair of cuffs where fastened around his outstretched wrists. Suddenly a wave of queasiness rolled over him, and then darkness overtook his thoughts of how he be caught without even having a chance to fight back.  
  
Vegeta bolted upright in the bed, sweat dipping down his face. That damn dream again. It was humiliating enough that he had to be caught that way, but to relive it in his dreams. "Arraugh", he growled, throwing back the covers of his bed and stalking towards the balcony. He understood now how they had been able to capture him through the use of kinetics, but it still galled him that such a pathetic people could even catch him so unaware.  
  
Propping himself up against the railing, he looked out into the starlit night. He had had this recurring dream almost every night since he had arrived here two weeks ago. "Had it really only been two weeks," he thought, the light breeze ruffling his hair. Leaning back slightly he rested his back against the wall of the palace, pulling one leg up to prop his arms on. Hearing a clinking noise, he looked disgustedly down at the wide gold bands that encompassed both his wrists. They were still suppression cuffs, albeit more decorative than the original ones that had been placed there when he had been arrested.  
  
Bulma had placed them on his wrists the day after he had agreed to complete the tasks. He remembered that day all too well.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Here, we can take off those cuffs now" she said as she held out a pair of wide gold bands to him.  
  
"What are those!" he demanded, looking down at the items she was holding in her hands.  
  
"Well, these are your new suppression bands, they can be adjusted to allow you to use your ki freely", she said hesitantly, looking down at the bands in her hands.  
  
"But" he growled, knowing very well that she had not finish what she was saying.  
  
"But, they will not allow you to have all of your ki back completely. And I can adjusted then as required to give you more power or take it away." she looked up at him, cringing slightly at the angry loathing look in his eyes. "Well, I am sorry, but I still don't trust you enough to let you wander freely with the power that you have. Until that day, where I can trust you completely, you will have to wear these," she said her eyes flashing, reaching out she grasped each wrist and replaced the old cuffs with the new bands. Turning with the old cuffs in her hands, she said "I have set the power level to two for right now. Test it out and I will get with you later for modifications." Without looking back she left, her head and shoulders slumped slightly.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Modification, humph", he thought, "More like torture." The bands did let him had use of his ki again but they hung heavily on his soul, pushing and tamping down his natural will to increase his power with every waking moment. He was unable to train like he wanted to, so that he could get stronger. These useless sessions that she insisted on where not increasing his physical power. They only stole time from his training, but he had to admit some of the stuff she talked about wasn't totally useless. Thinking back to last night's dinner conversation about teleportation. It sounded suspiciously like the techniques that the Yadrats' had used to teach that idiot Kakarott, what had he called it, instant transmission. Thinking about Kakarott, he wondered if that simpleton had missed him yet, not that he cared what he thought. But, right about now, he could use a good sparing partner to work of some of this aggression that he was feeling.  
  
Thinking back to last night's dinner had also reminded him why he couldn't sleep quite as well tonight as he had other nights. He still was smarting over her passing out on him. How could she do that, "Well, she had been drinking quite heavily all evening after that encounter with Yamcha" he thought and knew what happened to frail humans when they imbibed heavily. Chuckling wickedly, he wondered how she was going to act in the morning when she woke up only in her underwear, thinking that maybe he should have left her completely naked instead.  
  
Still chuckling, he stood up and stretched his arms high over his head. Turning he strode back into his room and was finally able to get some well- deserved sleep.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Ooohhhhh, my aching head." came a moaned response from the bed as Chi-Chi pushed open the curtains of the room letting the afternoon sunlight to pour in.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault my lady, you know that you shouldn't drink so much wine." said an unsympathetic voice from across the room.  
  
"Not you too, don't I have enough troubles with my father and that jackass Vegeta to have to defend my self to you now," came the pitiful retort back from under the covers of the bed.  
  
"Yes, you do. But it is way past time that you get up and face this day. Remember you have to take Vegeta to the shrine today for the briefing about the first task and the appointment is only a hour away." Chi-Chi said as she yanked the covers off her moaning victim. "Now, also, do you want to explain why you are sleeping in your underwear instead of a nightgown"  
  
"Huh, my underwear?" came the confused response. Looking down, Bulma discovered she was still in her bra, panties and garter belt with stockings. "I not really sure." she said as she stood up carefully, one hand on her head and the other on the bedpost. "I remember dinner. That encounter with that damnable Yamcha." Hearing a gasp, she looked to see Chi- Chi with a startled expression, her hands clasped over her mouth. "Oh, don't worry. He was just being his usually obnoxious self. I am not worried, yet."  
  
Staggering slightly as she headed for the hot bath she knew would be waiting in the bathroom. Stripping off the offending undergarments, she sniffed quietly to herself, wondering how she had ended up in bed with only her underwear on. Sliding down into the steaming, frothing water she sighed as the heat began to loosen up the tightness in her muscles and relaxed the headache that was pounding behind her eyes. Leaning her head back against the ledge of the tub, she began to ponder the upcoming day's events. If Chi-Chi was right and the shrine appointment was only an hour away, she must have slept nearly the entire morning away.  
  
Ignoring the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important, she briskly washed and stepped out of the tub, snagging a towel of the steps next to the tub. Drying off, she wrapped the towel about her body and strode back into her room. Chi-Chi had left while she was bathing, but had left her shrine clothing out. Sighing heavily she picked up the heavy formal Japanese kimono. Even though she was a modern ruler and preferred to the more Westernize clothing, there where still occasions that dictated this type of formal dress. She dressed as quickly as she could with such bulky garments. With small steps, you could never walk all out in a tight kimono, she tread careful of the short train at the bottom, to the vanity. Sitting down on the small bench, she pulled open the top drawer and selected a matching ribbon for her hair. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she secured the ribbon. Looking at her reflection carefully she checked to see if everything was in place correctly. Her undercoat was a pure white that accented the dark blue of the kimono. Red and white flowers twined their way up from the hem on the left side to up and across her right shoulder. Her obi was a matching red and white sash that broke up the continuous blue of her outfit. The dark blue ribbon that she had just threaded through her hair contrasting nicely with her sea-blue hair.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to wear this for long." she sighed as she stood up and minced her way over to the door. "Damn, I hate walking in these things. I always feel like I have to take ten steps to match my normal one." Slowly, she made her way downstairs. "I hope that the jackass didn't give Chi-Chi a hard down about the formal clothing he has to wear." she thought, praying that she wouldn't have to fight him about this matter. Showing up to the Shrine of Aravas in any other clothing but formal dress could have serious repercussions. Such as Master Takeshi refusing to provide the documentation for the completion of the first task.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth across the balcony, angrily awaiting that foolish woman. He was still steaming about the clothing he had been forced to wear today. If he could have found something else to wear, he would have, but the blasted servant had stolen all of his clothes and left him this ridiculous outfit. Never had he been forced to wear, what had she called it, a hakama and gi. He understood the gi part as Kakarott always wore a gi with trousers, but this hakama; it looked more like a skirt than pants.  
  
Growling under his breath, "When I get my hands on that woman." A small sound behind him made him turn suddenly and all thoughts of destruction fled from his mind. "Oh my, and I thought she looked unbelievable last night." he thought looking at Bulma dressed in the dark blue and red flowered kimono.  
  
"I see that Chi-chi left you the clothing for our appointment today. We are going to the Shrine of Aravas for your first briefing on the upcoming task. Come on now, we are going to be late if we don't leave right away." she said as she swayed across the room towards the door, trying not to stare back at him in amazement at how handsome he looked. And she thought he looked great in training clothes, "Dammit, I need to stop thinking like that. He is just another male idiot who has cause a lot of trouble for me right now."  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Vegeta stormed after her out of the palace.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The ride to the shrine was completed in tense silence. When Vegeta had climbed into the car after her, he had proceeded to rant and rave about how Chi-Chi had stolen his clothing and left him the preposterous clothing he was wearing. Bulma had gotten so angry that she had shouted in his face that he was a pig-head jackass, and who supplied his clothing in the first place and that he had better be grateful or he could just go naked and hungry. That had temporarily shut him up. But the byproduct of their argument was this silence, so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Never had she been so angry with someone. Not even when her father thought he could send her away from Aravas for schooling.  
  
The car stopped in front of a large forested area with an archway opening upon a stone pathway that led back into the treeline. Stepping out from the car, Bulma ignored Vegeta following her as she started up the long pathway to the shrine.  
  
"When we greet Master Takeshi, you must do as I do. We cannot afford for your consistently arrogant attitude to offend him. If I sit you must sit, if I bow you must bow." she said glaringly, as she stopped at the top of the pathway that opened onto a large complex set among the trees.  
  
"I will do no such thing, woman. I bow to no man." Vegeta growled, glaring back at her.  
  
"Vegeta, I am not going to argue with you about this. Either you do as I say or you will have to face the consequences of your actions. Master Takeshi is not know for his compassion." Bulma grimaced to herself, remembering her training sessions with the old master.  
  
"Humph, like I care." he snorted.  
  
"Well, don't come crying to me when he takes care of your arrogant attitude." she sniggered, knowing that they were in for a bumpy ride.  
  
"Princess, it is wonderful to see you again." came a soft voice from behind them. Spinning around, Bulma squealed as she threw herself into the arms of a monk standing behind them.  
  
"Koji, oh my word, you have grown up. When did that happen? I haven't seen you since I was training here. How have you been? Are you a monk now or are you still an apprentice?" she yelled, as she continued to hug and dance around the young monk.  
  
"Bulma, if you would take a quick breath and hold on for a moment I could answer your questions." replied the cheerfully smiling monk. He was certainly happy to see his old friend, but caught a scowl over her shoulder from the man standing behind her. "Master sent me to escort you both. We can talk later and catch up about the old days, but now we must be going." he said bowing courteously to first Bulma and then Vegeta.  
  
Koji turned on his heel and led them across the open courtyard toward a small house situated back in the trees. Pausing at the doorway, he bowed again as he slid the door open and gestured for them to proceed inside. The room was a large open training room, with large ornamental signs depicting various fighting techniques. At the front and center of the room, was a large circular stone with strange markings, which sat upon an altar with incense burning in front. Kneeling on a pad in front of the altar, was an old man, his long white hair reaching down his back and almost brushing the floor, tied back at the center of his back with a black thong that matched his black hakama and gi.  
  
"Master, I have brought them." Koji said as he kneeled and bowed behind the old master, his head almost touching the floor beneath him.  
  
"Leave us." came a strong voice, a voice that seemed to whisper from every part of the room.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
The sky rumbled and turned dark as night. Clouds began to form and push relentlessly against the heaven as if Kami himself was angry with the world. Lightning flashed and stuck the portal entrance, the guards crying out as the bolt smashed through their bodies, flinging them about as if they were rag dolls. They were dead before they even before their bodies struck the earth beneath their feet. Rocks began to fall as more lightning struck again and again, destroying the entrance. Leaving only a large blackened gouge in the earth and no sign of any living creature. The wind howled, like laughter, cackling and whipping furiously. A large circular rock, positioned at the top of the entrance, its ancient writing still as clear as the day it was created, was flung unmercilessly down to the ground. The center word only just barely visible before the shattering impact of hundreds of lightning bolts struck it.  
  
Mind  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Two of the Seals are destroyed, and only the one who started this chain reaction can stop it. If you cannot repair the damage you have created, we are all doomed." came the whispered voice that seemed to surround them. "The South Seal has collapsed."  
  
A gasp behind his seemed to waken the old man, kneeling in front of the altar, from his trance.  
  
"The Seal of the Mind has been destroyed by the wind and fire of the air. This only came to pass because the Seal of the Body was destroyed by you." Master Takeshi said as he turned his dark gaze upon Vegeta who was leaning arrogantly against the doorway, not having followed Bulma and the monk into the room.  
  
"Who cares. So what if some stupid Seal has been destroyed." Vegeta looked contemptuously down at the old man in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried. "You agreed to listen and right the wrong you have created. The Seals are important." Turning back to Master Takeshi, "Master, I thought we still had another week to fix the damage to the Seal of the Body."  
  
"No, the damage must have been extensive to cause the reaction period to shorten. All of the Seals are now doomed. You must create each one anew. A time of darkness will befall of world and only from the ashes can we rise again." voiced the cryptic reply. "Do you know the story of the first creation of the Seal of Aravas." he said as he waved a hand towards the large stone seal on the wall in front of him.  
  
"This is the Seal of Aravas, the Center-Stone of the Four Corners of the world. When first we came to this land, danger abounded, the Tormenter of the Darkness cloaked the land with his evil. The first Monks of Aravas were tasked to create a Seal to ensure the safety of the kingdom. They created four seals to guard each corner of the kingdom. To the North, the Seal of the Earth, The Body, designed to ensure that the passageways thought out the kingdom would be guarded from the eyes of our enemies. To the South, the Seal of the Air, The Mind, designed to turn a side those with evil thoughts bent on destruction. To the West, the Seal of the Water, The Soul, designed to strengthen those pure of heart to help protect the kingdom. That is why the training for many of our warriors is completed in the west. The fourth corner of the seals is the Seal of Fire, the Heart. This seal is our last defense should any of the other seals fail. It provides destruction to the enemy, consuming them completely, leaving no trace of them behind." Tiredly, Master Takeshi turned back to the altar with the Center-Stone.  
  
"And this is the Center-Stone of Aravas, the main control for all of the other Seals. As you see, it is crumbling from the loss of now two seals, the Body and the Mind. If it collapses totally, the Tormenter of the Darkness will awaken and destroy all of those before him. Not only here in Aravas, but the whole world." he sighed heavily turning back to face Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"But, Master, how do we stop the collapse." Bulma appealed.  
  
"For the first task, you both must descend into the depths of the Cave of Atonement and retrieve the ancient scrolls of Miogi Tanagwa. They will contain the information on the restoration of the four corner seals."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Note: Well, here we are at the end of another chapter. The next chapter will be the first task adventure. Please let me know what you think about my fic, I really would like to know. Flames are even welcome.  
  
- DBZ Vegeta 


End file.
